VPBE
rework * rework |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V4.3 |Next = }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * PVP.net ; Replay System *There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. ; Team Builder :Some Team Builder assets were released in V4.3 in preparation for a Live BETA. * A new team-building feature that allows you to host/join matchmade teams based on the champions and roles you want to play. The captain has the ability to accept and decline prospective team mates; and team members can leave at any time. This will be initially implemented as an independent game mode, alongside Blind and Draft (and will initially be unranked). League of Legends VPBE General *A small icon will appear above the health bar of minions/monsters that are attacking you. ; *Base AD reduced to 110 from 145. *Basic attacks no longer slow attack speed. *Basic attacks now apply Grievous Wound. Champions ; * **Damage changed to 80 / 115 / 150 / 185 / 220 from 85 / 125 / 165 / 205 / 245 . *** 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 AP neutralizes the base damage nerf. **If Disintegrate kills its target, the cooldown is reduced by half (in addition to refunding the mana). * **Damage changed to 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 . *** 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 AP neutralizes the base damage nerf. * **Damage changed to 175 / 300 / 425 from 200 / 325 / 450 . *** 250 AP neutralizes the base damage nerf. ; * **Slow duration now varies between 1 and 2 seconds, depending on the distance traveled (changed from a fixed 2 seconds). * **Tenacity decreased to 10 / 12.5 / 15 / 17.5 / 20 % from 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 %. ; * **Active AP ratio increased to 25% from 15%. ; *General **Visual upgrade that applies to all skins. **New voice over. **New icons. **New lore. *Stats **Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * **Turret's base health increased to 250 from 125. **Turret's health now scales with between 3 and 50% AP (based on level) from + 25 per level. **Turret's basic attacks now generate 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 % charge. **Beam cooldown lowered to 10 seconds from 12 seconds. ; * General ** New particle effects. ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 340. ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. ** Base health regen increased to 8.95 from 6.95. ** Attack range increased to 150 from 125. * **No longer converts the reduced damage into attack speed. **Now also allows Kassadin to perpetually ignore unit collision. * **No longer silences. **Will still interrupt channels and charges (specifically). **Damage reduced to 80 / 105 / 120 / 155 / 180 from 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 . **Now also grants Kassadin a shield from the next 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 180 magic damage for 2 seconds. * **Revised Passive: Kassadin's basic attacks deal 20 bonus magic damage on-hit. **Revised Active: Kassadin next basic attack deals 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 bonus magic damage and restoring 10 % of his missing mana. The mana restored is tripled on attacks against champions. The passive and active damage stack. **Mana cost lowered to 0 from 25. **Cooldown reduced to 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 from 12 seconds. * **Damage reduced to 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 . * **Damage changed to 80 / 120 / 160 from 80 / 100 / 120 . **Empowerment stacks no longer add bonus damage. **Cooldown reduced to 7 / 5 / 3 from 7 / 6 / 5. **No longer restores 50% of the mana cost if the ability strikes a champion. ; * **Bonus AD ratio reduced to 130% from 150%, **Damage reduced to 70 / 90 / 110 / 130 / 150 from 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 / 190. **Isolation damage increased to 50% from 45%. ; * **Casting style changed to a skill shot from a targeted ability. **Ranged increased to 925 from 625. **Damage increased to 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260. ; * Stats ** Base AD reduced to 47 from 50. * **Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. **Damage reduced to 50 / 110 / 170 / 230 / 290 from 80 / 135 / 190 / 245 / 300. **Range reduced to 850 from 900. * **Minimum damage reduced to 50 / 70 / 90 from 125 / 175 / 225 . ***No change to maximum damage or bonus damage based on missing health. ; * **Mana cost lowered to 45 from 55. * **Mana cost changed to 80 + 20 per second from 75 + 35 per second. ; * **Damage to first target changed to from 25 / 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 . **Damage to second target changed to from 30 / 72 / 114 / 156 / 195 . **Criteria for 2nd target selection rework. ***Will first prioritize enemy champions marked by Impure Shots within a 40° cone. ***Will then attempt to find a target within a 20° cone, prioritizing minions/monsters over champions. ***Will then attempt to find a target within a 40° cone, prioritizing minions/monsters over champions. ***Will then attempt to find any target within a 90° cone. **Mana cost lowered to 55 from 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90. **Cooldown lowered to 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 from 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5. * **Passive now deals bonus magical damage per stack instead of 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 bonus magical damage. ***Maximum damage changed to magical damage from 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 magical damage. **Attack speed bonus changed to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 % from 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 %. **Grievous Wounds duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. **Mana cost lowered to 30 from 50. **Cooldown lowered to 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 from 16. * **Damage per wave reduced to 45 / 75 / 105 from 65 / 95 / 125 . **Now applies the passive on Impure Shots (not the active Grievous Wound). ; * **Cooldown lowered to 18 from 22 / 21 / 20 / 19 / 18. **Shield increased to 15% of his bonus health from 10%. ; * **Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 . **Healing changed to 3 / 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5 % from 5% at all ranks. **Healing (against champions) changed to 12 / 14 / 16 / 18 / 20 % from 20% at all ranks. **Fury damage changed to 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 from 90 / 135 / 180 / 225 / 270 . **Fury healing changed to 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 % from 10% at all ranks. * **Fury bonus no longer shreds armor. **Fury bonus now slows enemies hit by 25% for 2 seconds. ; * ** Damage reduction per target increased to 15% from 10%. * **Mana cost increased to 60 from 40. * **Mana refund increased to 80 / 95 / 110 / 125 / 140 from 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120. ; *Base health reduced to 390 from 411. ; * **AP ratio increased to 50% from 40%. ; * **Minimum damage reduced to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 60 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 **Maximum damage reduced to 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 from 100 / 160 / 220 / 280 / 340 * **Cooldown increased to 140 / 110 / 80 from 130 / 105 / 80. Items ; *Spellblade now deals instead of 50 . ; *Maim now tracks the number of large monsters slain. ; *New recipe: + + 50g = 750g (increased from 700g) *No longer grants 20 armor. *Now grants 15% attack speed. *Maim now tracks the number of large monsters slain. ; *New recipe: + + + 140g = 1650g *No longer grants 20 armor. *Now grants 12 attack damage. *Attack speed increased to 30% from 20%. *Maim's on-hit healing increased to 12 from 10. *Bonus gold from killing monsters reduced to 30% from 40%. *Now transforms into upon killing 25 large monsters (includes all large monsters while in possession of the Maim passive). **Bug: The counter on Wriggle's Lantern will not update to include large monsters slain with Hunter's Machete and Madred's Razors until after you obtain your first stack (e.g. it will jump from 0 to 8 after your first wraith camp). **Bug: Despite only stating large monsters: champion kills and assists obtained while in possession of the Maim passive will also contribute toward the transformation prerequisite. ; (new item) *Evolved from . *Stats: 20 attack damage and 35% attack speed. *Retains the 30% bonus gold passive. * Basic attacks deal 100 (+3 per champion kill/assist and large monster kill) bonus magic damage and restore 12 (+1 per champion kill/assist and large monster kill). Enemy champions take only one-third of the bonus magic damage (33 + 1 per). **Note: Unlike Wriggle, Feral Flare does not take into account kills, assists and large monsters slain prior to receiving the item. This is intended. **During the preseason, this passive was supposedly going to be given to a remade . For comparison, Feral Flare's magic damage equates to 4% of the target's maximum health against champions with 825 (+25 per champion kill/assist and large monster kill) health - e.g. at 87 kills/assists/large monsters slain, you will be doing 120 bonus magic damage to champions (4% of a target with 3000 health). ;Trinkets *Trinkets are now disabled for the first 120 seconds (2m), increased from 90 seconds (1m30). *Trinkets are now only disabled for 120 seconds upon being sold, lowered from 180 seconds. Masteries :Nothing to report. Upcoming :For more upcoming content, please see: Future Content. ;Skins * Surrender@20 reporting on the Void Fizz preview *"RengarSkin3" appeared in the game files. *Mardi Gras skin Mardi Gras teasers 1, 2 (although it could be ). ;General * Bug Fix: Skills/items should no longer go off in the transition between one crowd control effect if their durations overlap (i.e. chained). This is a fairly long-standing bug, but became particularly noticeable on Yasuo's release as it severely handicaps him (with people using Zhonya's between the knock-up and his ult despite the fact there is no break in the CC). References Category:Patch notes